Love, Pain, Hatred, & Sex
by Anonymous45464
Summary: Just another Sexual Tension Story about the De Santa (Michael and Amanda) Might & Maybe werid or disturbing to you?, maybe not you can decide for yourself Enjoy...


**_Hi, This is My second GTA V Fan fiction of Michael and Amanda De Santa. Haven't had the time to write one in a while so It Might look/sound like I just speed through to write it. Enjoy.. M For Strong Sexual content and Language!_**

 _4:22pm_ Out in Los Santos, Michael came home finding it quiet when He went into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of whisky taking light sips every 10 seconds. Amanda came through the door walking into the kitchen for a second "Amanda come here" Michael whispered across the room "what—" when she walked over he grabbed her by the wrist pulling her closer towards his lips sharing a tiny kiss until Amanda pulled away not encouraging it anymore. "I love you Amanda" Michael pleaded to her "we shouldn't be doing this" "then let's go upstairs?" He suggested "No I mean _We Should Not_ do this in general" she said calmly.

Amanda walked away from the scene until she was stopped by Micheal smacking his glass off the counter breaking it out of rage "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Amanda said yelling at him and his actions "What's wrong with me is that my own wife won't be intimate with me, or in other words doesn't want to fuck me, but sure she'll go fuck a tennis coach or even a fucking yoga instructor" he said sarcastically.

"That's why I won't because you're selfish, stubborn and always so goddamn sarcastic about everything you never take anything seriously, But when I go sleep with Fabien or Kyle it's a problem, or how about when you go about your day you always end up sticking your dick in some random hooker or strippers pussy and then sit up in the sun like it isn't nothing! at least they like to talk to me about my feelings and how my pathetic excuse of a husband won't do anything with me at all" Amanda said with more tone in her voice. Not replying back to her remark Michael walked up to Amanda looking into her light blue eyes with shame almost "I'm sorry, i didn't know you felt like this, because i've given you almost everything you ever asked for, a big mansion, surgery hell all you have to do is sit down and be pretty." "Fuck you Michael." "Ah but you won't, wouldn't you rather fuck Fabien other than me because that day when you and the kids left that yogi told me to come join you and him it was fine until i saw him have you bent over, grinding on his crotch, thinking that i wasn't gonna react to it come on Amanda that was right in _My damn_ face that's just Fucked up what did i do to even make you do that?!." Michael yelled to her face even louder to the point where she could smell the whiskey on his breath and tiny drops of spit come from his mouth on her skin each time he yelled. Trying to stay calm Michael walked away from her into the family den, sitting down on the couch ignoring everything she had to say to him or about him, until a few minutes she followed him. "You think I enjoy hurting you or making you feel like shit, i actually did that to see what you were gonna do, but then you obliviously started to get jealous." Amanda stood in the entrance of the family den looking at Michael from a distance, the two stared at each other for a few minutes of silence until Michael broke it by asking "what husband wouldn't be mad or jealous if they seen their wife dry humping a different guy _Right_ in their face?!"

Michael looked up at Amanda with disappointment when she walked towards him starring at him with anger, disgust and sadness "I love you, if I didn't care about you I would've divorced you _way_ by now, i left North Yankton to come here with you, i had two children by you, if i didn't care for or about you i would've stayed in North yankton with Jimmy and Tracey too!" Amanda started breaking down crying enough to the point where her eyeliner and mascara was smeared and running down her face. "Hey hey, stop that" Michael walked up to her, wiping the running tears from her face and gently holding her in his arms "I love you too Amanda it's okay, it's not your fault, you're right, sometimes i can be an insensitive selfish asshole from time to time" he said to her quietly while he kissed her forehead. Amanda pushed away from the hug, walking back into the kitchen i slept with Kyle and Fabien to see if you would care or even notice, i never intended to hurt you i was lonely you never wanted to do anything with me you found robbing banks more interesting and i just thought that you didn't find me attractive anymore" Amanda drew her lips towards Michael's and the two started to make out quietly on the couch "I thought you were mad at me" Michael asked confused "No I wasn't, I need you right now" she pleaded to him. "I Never said that i didn't find you attractive, you still are, every time i see you around the house happy, neutral or mad you still look beautiful to me." Amanda pulled Michael's head in closer for another kiss until he stopped her "Can we go upstairs now?" Michael whispered to her as she nodded and said "yes"

Michael grabbed Amanda by her arm leading her upstairs into their bedroom where their kissing intensified when they closed the door "God I miss this _so_ much" he groaned softly when Amanda replied by unbuttoning her jeans pulling them off showing her dark brown thong. "I miss seeing that too" he chuckled walking closer behind Amanda as he put his hand down her thong rubbing against her skin as she let out low moan to it while she gently caressed Michael by rubbing his bulge through his black dress pants "Mm i want your cock in my mouth" she moaned with a kind of satisfied tone while she unbuckled his pants freeing his over due erection sucking the tip of his cock slowly, making Michael gasp to Amanda's hot mouth on his throbbing erection taking in every inch until she covered it with her saliva. "I can't wait to eat your pussy after this" Michael moaned softly when Amanda got up off her knees laying back at the edge of the bed pulling her thong to the side as Michael took his pants and boxers completely off. Standing in only in his dress shirt he walked over to her as he got down on his knees kissing her inner thighs his head popped up in between her legs, pushing them apart with his hands his tongue grazed her wet clit and began to lick it fast when she started panting and moaning "oh f-fuck, right there baby." There were a lot of things that Amanda didn't allow Michael to do to her, but she could never bring herself to complain about him eating her out **(which he barley did when they were more intimate)** it was always him asking for a Blowjob or hand job from her, hardly ever offered to go down on her. "Can Fabien or Kyle eat your pussy out like me?" he asked mockingly with a smug look on his face. "No, no one can" she said trying to keep her voice steady.

Michael's tongue started to make circles around her clit, making Amanda breathe and moan harder and harder. She rests one of her legs on his shoulder near the back of his neck, almost making it impossible for him to even move his head as He put in one finger inside, then two, as he started to stimulate her g-spot and her clit all in one, sending her on the edge of her climax making her moan louder and panting faster than before until Michael pulled away which made Her wish that he didn't. Michael lead her to the small dresser across from their bed where she rested her arms on while he gently gripped her hips, sliding himself inside her from behind which made Amanda gasp which turned into a low but quiet moan "That's it Amanda, just like that baby" Michael moaned under his breath "I Love you" Amanda moaned into her hands.

Michael replied back with soft grunts as she started rubbing the mid section of herself "I want your hands all over me Michael" she whispered to him as Michael started to picked up on speed thrusting a little faster than before "Mm I wanna see your breast baby" He said taking off her black cardigan and lifting up her cheetah print tank top. Amanda stood up unstrapping and taking off her black lace bra as Michael was stroking his cock slowly while she turned around facing him as he looked at her hard nipples for a few seconds until she grabbed his hands, putting them right on there she use his hands, guiding them to rub, caress her breast as she moaned to his warm hands on her "keep your hands there please" she begged him. "I want you on top of me Amanda, I'll keep my hands _all_ over you baby" Michael groaned softly. The two got into the bed lightly as Amanda completely naked Amanda started to straddle Michael. "You're not gonna tell your little buddy Trevor about this are you?" She asked with a little sarcasm "No, plus he doesn't even care about what we do together and why would i even tell him about this anyways?!." Michael said with some anger in his voice. Amanda stared into his light blue eyes with arousal as she started rubbing her clit from side to side on his cock trying to get his mind focused back on them. "Feels so god baby" Amanda moaned under her breath when Michael rolled both of them on their sides, exposing their bodies in a spooning position which made Michael rub the tip his cock a around the outside of Amanda's wet vaginal lips, making her moan at his teasing. "You like it when I tease you?" Michael whispered to Amanda in her ear. "I love it when you do that baby" she moan softly

Amanda grabbed Michael's erection guiding it into her cunt making the couple moan in tandem, Michael's thrust were more powerful compared to the ones on the dresser earlier as he was thrusting inside Amanda with more of a heavier vigorous which made her moan almost a loud sherik enough for anyone in the house to hear her screams of Pleasure. "Shh you're too loud Amanda, Jimmy and Tracey are in the other room, as much as I would love to hear you scream my name" Michael groaned while he was still thrusting in her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she said almost out of breath by his fast energetic sexuality. Michael started to slow down his thrusting much to Amanda's dismay who didn't want him to stop being on the edge of her Climax, he pulled out of her rolling on his back breathing quietly to himself "you're not done are you?" Amanda asked with curiosity "No I'm just taking a break" Michael said taking a breath during his sentence.

Amanda gently climbed on top of Michael straddling him she looked into his eyes as he looked right back into hers "I don't want you to take a break while you're fucking me" she said as her fingertip touched his lips. "First off, we weren't even fucking earlier we were making love that wasn't no where near fucking" Michael said as he rubbed and caressed Amanda's arms as she grabbed his cock with her right hand putting it back inside of her, making him slightly moan to the feel when she began with an up and down rhythm on him "S-Shit i miss riding you." Michael held her down thrusting upward in her with a heavy speed making Amanda groan with pain and pleasure which ended up with her gripping the bed sheets, almost ripping them halfway off the bed. Michael and Amanda started to not care at the fact that their kids were in the other room at all or even if they walked in or hear them, the pleasure that they were giving and receiving to each other was to good to ignore to the point where she made the headboard of their bed hit the wall with a thumping sound each time she rocked her hips against Michael's pelvis fast while he Squeezed and slap Amanda's ass making her feel a light throbbing pain which made her groan softly when she leaned closer into his ear. "I love it when you fuck me like that" Amanda whispered in his ear as she kissed his neck as Michael started to feel his orgasm reach it's peak "Amanda i'm gonna" he groaned as he thrusted upward in Amanda, releasing his long overdue load of cum filling her up as she wiped off the drops of semen from running down her upper thigh as she watched him sighed to the pleasure.

"You still hate me?" Michael asked sarcastically. "No Michael it's not even-" "Hey dad can i have $100 so-" Jimmy stood in the doorway parents bedroom with more shock than disgust as everyone just paused at what they were doing. "Okay..." jimmy said walking away closing the door while Michael and Amanda looked at each other surprised other than relief as two layed down in bed, falling asleep shortly afterwards.

A few hours later Michael opened the door of his bedroom, walking out in his tank top and boxers over to jimmy's bedroom where he was sitting down watching _Fame Or Shame. "_ Hey Jim, look about what you saw earlier-" Michael said taking quick breaks during his words "Don't worry about dad, you and mom love each other that's what married couples do, i should've knocked before barging in like that, but you guys should invest a door lock your not the only people here." Jimmy said sarcastically. "So, what did you need $100 for?" Michael asked scratching his neck.

"Just a new _righteous slaghter_ game, nothing huge."

"Alright here take $200 instead" Michael said giving him the two hundred in 20 dollar bills.

Michael walked back into the master bedroom looking at Amanda who was still sleeping as he closed the door behind him. "Michael, is that you?" Amanda called out in the dark. "Yeah baby, it's okay go back to sleep." Michael dipped into the bed with a lighter force than usual as amanda scooted closer to michael, Planting a kiss on his Neck.

"It's too late for this amanda, let's just go back to bed" Michael said yawning at the end of his sentance. "Just because I did this once doesn't mean that I'm doing it again." Amanda smugly whispered quietly enough for him to hear it. "I Love you too Amanda" Michael said kissing her neck softly as the couple slowly drifted asleep in each others arms.

End.


End file.
